Un mal pour un bien
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: One-Shot- Même les agents de Torchwood peuvent avoir de petites phobies. Ianto en fait les frais et Jack... Et bien, il est égal à lui-même!


Auteur : Myfanwy

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : Personnage et série à Russell T. Davis et à la BBC.

Note : cette histoire est un petit cadeau pour Camille, qui, visiblement, à quelques petits problèmes... Courage ma belle, mais non, je ne te prête pas mon chat et c'est un non définitif ! Bon, cet OS n'était pas prévu non plus… encore une fois, je entais d'avancer sur les chapitre des mes autres fics et j'ai un peu dévié…

Encore une fois, ma chère Bêta Leely37 a un don pour arranger mes histoires !

* * *

**Un mal pour un bien**

Jack était plus qu'intrigué. Ianto venait d'annuler leur soirée. Bien que frustré, ce n'était pas tant l'annulation elle-même qui travaillait notre capitaine mais plutôt la raison invoquée, voir même le manque d'explication du gallois. Celui-ci paraissait très contrarié et lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir ce soir car il avait un empêchement, sans en préciser d'avantage.

Que lui cachait donc son amant ? Un petit tour à son appartement s'imposait. Au moins histoire de vérifier qu'il allait bien.

C'est sur cette décision que Jack quitta le hub. Il monta dans le SUV et démarra en trombe, comme à son habitude. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à l'appartement de Ianto. Il gara la voiture en bas de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dans l'allée. Une fois les deux étages monté, il hésita. Devait-il frapper, au risque de se faire refouler, ou entrer avec sa clé, avec cette fois-ci le risque de provoquer chez le jeune homme une belle frayeur, ce qui le mettrait de fort méchante humeur…

Il allait se décider à frapper quand il entendit le bruit d'une chose explosant contre le mur, un vase, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il tendit l'oreille. C'était certain, il y avait clairement des bruits de lutte dans l'appartement du gallois. Il sentit l'angoisse lui vriller les entrailles. Ianto était en danger. Il sortit son arme et entra d'un coup dans l'appartement, prêt à faire feu sur les agresseurs de son amant. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit pratiquement perdre tous ses moyens et pour un homme comme lui, c'était un comble.

La pièce était sans dessus dessous, le chaos semblait régner en maitre. Au milieu de ce qui fut jadis un salon impeccable, trônait le propriétaire des lieux. Échevelé, couvert de poussière, comme s'il avait rampé des heures par terre, sa chemise à moitié déchirée. Jack était médusé. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'assaillant au final, alors comment diable tout ceci était arrivé? Il allait poser la question quand il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite. Il baissa le regard pour tomber sur une touffe de poils qui tentait visiblement de l'escalader. Il décrocha le chaton qui arrivait à son genou.

-Depuis quand as-tu un chat ? Lança t-il avec un sourire à l'animal qui sembla conquis, à croire que même les animaux ne pouvait lui résister.

Cette question sortit Ianto de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis l'entrée fracassante de son Capitaine.

-Depuis aujourd'hui… répondit Ianto hésitant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là Jack ? Ajouta sur un ton beaucoup plus direct en se redressant.

Posant le petit monstre sur son épaule, le capitaine tenta d'arriver jusqu'à son amant en enjambant toute sorte d'objets qui jonchaient le sol.

-Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, mais visiblement, il y a un problème! Ou tu avais simplement envie de refaire la décoration ? Ironisa Jack pour refaire tomber la pression. Ianto était tendu et ne semblait pas très heureux de le voir ici.

Le gallois était très contrarié. Il avait refusé de parler de son « petit problème » à Jack, pensant pouvoir très bien s'en sortir tout seul avant que son amant ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

« Raté », se dit-il. Soupirant de dépit, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé où il fut vite rejoint par Jack. Ce dernier attendait visiblement une explication quant aux raisons de tous ce chaos. Ianto entreprit donc de lui raconter comment tout cela avait commencé.

Quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous deux au lit, Ianto fut réveillé par un léger bruit de grattements. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Surtout que Jack s'était également réveillé et avait eu très envie de lui montrer à quel point une partie de son anatomie était en forme. C'est après leur séance de galipettes qu'il avait remarqué une chose curieuse. Le tapis de bain était de travers sur le sol alors qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir remis en place après que Jack ait fini dans la salle de bain. Il avait interrogé son amant afin de savoir si celui-ci était repassé dans la salle d'eau, mais non. Étrange!

Jack sourit à ce souvenir. Ce matin-là, en effet, Ianto avait insisté, très nerveux. Il connaissait la véritable « passion » du gallois pour l'ordre et faisait bien attention de ne rien déranger quand il venait chez lui, dans la mesure du possible.

Toujours plongé dans ce qui visiblement semblait être un véritable enfer pour lui, Ianto enchaina sur la suite.

Il lui expliqua que le lendemain soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui les bras chargés, il était resté figé après avoir déposé ses sacs de courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. En effet, l'éponge qu'il utilisait pour la vaisselle était au fond de l'évier! Pourtant il était certain le matin même de l'avoir essorée et déposée sur le rebord. Il fut à la limite de téléphoner à Jack pour lui demander si c'était lui qui l'avait laissée là, puis s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Il rangea ses courses, tentant d'oublier cette histoire, se sentant ridicule. Mais plus les minutes passaient plus il angoissait. De nouveaux grattements qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer venaient confirmer ses craintes. N'en pouvant plus, il attrapa son manteau et sortit de l'appartement.

Ce soir-là, il avait retrouvé Jack au Hub et avait passé la nuit avec lui dans sa chambre à la base, en sécurité.

Jack était perplexe. Cette histoire avait pris des proportions impressionnantes. Ianto vivait visiblement un vrai cauchemar et, en quelque sorte, il s'en voulait...

-Je sais que d'ordinaire tu es l'ami des bêtes, mais as-tu essayé la Mort aux rats ? Tenta t-il pour cacher son ressentiment.

Ianto était gêné. Jack avait compris.

-Ça n'a rien donné, avoua-t-il, la tête baissée.

Il continua son récit.

Cette fois, ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. La terre de la seule et unique plante qui trônait dans son appartement (cadeau forcé de son adorable mère) avait été grattée. Il y en avait partout autour du pot comme si on l'avait remuée. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait employer une solution radicale. Il attrapa sa veste et ressortit de son appartement. Il revint chez lui tout juste une demi-heure plus tard avec ce qu'il pensait être l'arme ultime! Il posa la cage à terre et libéra le monstre.

Loin de réaliser ce que son nouveau propriétaire attendait de lui, le chaton grimpa sur le canapé et commença à se faire les griffes, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de courir après une quelconque souris qui aurait investi les lieux. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, pas du tout impressionnée par le nouvel occupant poilu, traversa le salon à toute allure, faisant hurler de terreur le seul humain de la pièce : Ianto. Il paniqua et tenta de se débarrasser du monstre en lui envoyant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, tout en essayant d'éviter ses « assauts » en sautant sur les différends meubles accessibles de la pièce.

C'est cet épisode qui déclencha le chaos et l'état épouvantable dans lequel Jack trouva l'appartement et son amant.

Ianto termina son récit, prêt à entendre les moqueries de Jack mais rien ne vint. Le gallois décida donc de lui faire part de sa dernière décision. Il ne s'avouait pas souvent vaincu, mais là, il déclarait forfait.

-Il faut que je déménage. Conclu t-il en relevant la tête vers Jack.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Ianto. Tu as apprivoisé un ptérodactyle, tu chasses des weevils et toutes sortes de créatures venues d'autres planètes… Et tu as une phobie des rongeurs…

Ianto se retourna et Jack su qu'il avait gaffé.

-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, cracha le gallois.

Jack se colla à son dos et l'enlaça. Il savait très bien d'où venait l'aversion de Ianto pour les rongeurs en tout genre. Son père lui en avait jeté un dessus lorsque le gallois était enfant. Il en gardait un très mauvais souvenir qu'il avait consenti à lui raconter un soir.

-Tu sais... repris Jack d'une voix douce. Comme tu dois déménager, je me disais… Enfin, qu'éventuellement, tu pourrais en profiter pour changer d'armoire, ce serait bien.

Ianto était confus.

-Elle est en très bon état, pourquoi devrais-je…

-Disons que si tu en prends un plus grande, je me dis que je pourrais peut-être y laisser deux trois affaires, si tu veux bien, enfin juste pour que je ne t'emprunte plus les tiennes…

Ianto se figea. Jack en était presque à bafouiller. Et d'un coup, il eu un doute affreux. Non… Jack n'était tout de même pas en train de lui proposer d'une manière particulièrement bancale qu'ils… Il se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

-Tu voudrais que… Enfin qu'on… Tous les deux... Ensemble ? , bafouilla-t-il, à croire que c'était contagieux!

Jack haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante et le regarda avec le même air que cette fois là, dans les bureaux de cet immeuble, quand il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous officiel. Ianto n'avait toujours pas répondu et la nervosité du Capitaine augmenta.

-Alors Ianto, c'est un oui ?

Le gallois sourit. Cette réplique aussi lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision.

-Il nous faudra une pièce de plus, déclara Ianto avec un air songeur.

Jack ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ébahi. Il n'en était pas encore à imaginer fonder une famille.

-Tu vas un peu vite là… Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour ça ?

Ianto fronça les sourcils et rougit légèrement quand il comprit ce à quoi Jack venait de penser.

-Je parlais d'une pièce où installer les ordinateurs pour le centre. Comme ça nous pourront surveiller la faille à distance.

-Oh… Et une baignoire ! Ça, ce serait super ! Je me rappelle…

Jack commença une anecdote sur sa vie dans les années 1800 et Ianto décrocha légèrement. Jack et lui allaient vivre ensemble, comme... Un vrai couple. Il apprécia mentalement l'association de ces mots à sa relation avec Jack, et cela lui plut, beaucoup.

Il était fou de bonheur et il se retenait de ne pas hurler de joie et sourire comme un dément. Au lieu de ça, il fit taire Jack d'un baiser passionné. Ils naviguèrent un peu chaotiquement jusqu'à la chambre, oubliant jusqu'à la présence du rongeur et laissant le chaton au milieu du désordre ambiant.

Plus tard, Jack eu un grand sourire en serrant son amant somnolant contre lui... Son plan avait fonctionné!

Ce n'était pas très fairplay mais il avait définitivement bien fait de lâcher cette souris dans l'appartement de Ianto. Il lui devait beaucoup, il faudra qu'il pense à lui apporter un énorme bout de fromage un de ces jours…

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note : **petit délire au final très agréable à écrire. Cam, tu finiras par vaincre ta souris récalcitrante, j'en suis sure !


End file.
